


Veritas Omnia Vincit.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter discovers that the truth, and only the truth, will conquer Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas Omnia Vincit.

**Title** : _ **Veritas Omnia Vincit.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 369: Open.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N:** The tittle of this drabble comes from the Latin Motto of Wilfrid Laurier University, in Ontario. It means The Truth Conquers All.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter discovers that the truth, and only the truth, will conquer Severus Snape.

 

__**Veritas Omnia Vincit.**  
  


“If I said I love your body, would you hold it against me?” 

Severus was so shocked that he dropped his Firewhiskey.  
“Excuse me?”

Potter blushed, ran a trembling finger under his collar and stuttered:  
“I'm on fire... would you douse me with your hose?”

“What?”

“My eager pickle awaits your tickle.”

Severus gaped.  
“I beg your pardon?”

“Would you open your...?

“Don't. Finish. That. Sentence, Potter!”

“Oh!... That's a no, then?” 

Severus frowned.  
“Were you chatting me up?” 

Potter looked mortified.  
“You couldn't tell?

“That was... ghastly, Potter. _”_

“I'm sorry. I'm... nervous.”

Severus smiled.  
“Ah, the truth... That's better.”  


 


End file.
